Call of Duty: The Missing Weapon
Call of Duty: The Missing Weapon is a joint venture between Oxo game studios and Activision. It includes most features from Call of Duty but a few were adopted from Danger Close games. Campaign Chapter 1: Operation Snowmelt September 19, 1943, 0400 hours Krasnoyarsk, USSR A German squad of Brandenburger Soldiers walks through the thick Siberian forest. "Schlessinger, cover our back" said one of the soldiers, his name was Albert von Koch. "Ludwig, d'you think this whole weapon thing even exists?" asked Ulrich, the youngest of the group "I don't know Ulrich, I'll guess we'll find out". As the 9 man squadron keeps walking, they encounter two Soviet soldiers who are easily dispatched by Ulrich and Albert, then a small unit of Soviet Infantry finds out about the killing of two men, no one suspects about German presence, as they keep walking through the deep woods the Soviet unit encounters the German 9 man squad, the Soviets attempt escaping but Ludwig stops them from running, the Germans approach the underground trench system running deep under the forest, they split up, "Jens (Schlessinger), Helmut, Karl, Hans, Friedrich, take the guns out, they're right on top of us" ordered Albert, "Ulrich, Ludwig, Andreas, you're with me". Albert and his team went in the trench system, and massacred the Soviet infantry inside, they couldn't even react, suddenly, more Soviet troops approached Albert's position, but they were unable to respond, they were swiftly killed as well, the team continued to make their way through the trench system until they were caught by Soviets, the Soviets opposed minimal resistance in the trenches, Ulrich was a newcomer, but he proved to be a skilled fighter, at least saving his team twice from grenades, Ulrich's MP40 was customized with a double mag receiver, uncommon due to its unreliability, "Andreas, put some rounds on that pipeline" ordered Albert, Andreas fired, the gas from the pipeline ignited an oil lamp on the ceiling, which made an explosion which created a sinkhole, where a Soviet tank was passing by, "Great Andreas, let's regroup with Jens and the rest of the team". Once regrouped, they carried an assault on the main bunker, where the Soviet WMD was. "Karl, you and I will breach the door, pass the 'Rammbock' so we can break it". Karl and Albert rammed the steel door with the battering ram and made their way in, swiftly destroying the opposition, "Der Russiche are not as prepared as expected, take advantage of them, stand back, I'm going to fire the Panzerfaust" advised Von Koch, he aimed the Panzerfaust at a fortified steel door, only to let fire from a KPV machine gun hit their cover. "Scheisse, does anyone have rifle grenades?", "I do!" answered Hans, Hans aimed down his Kar98 with a rifle grenade ready, he kept a distance from the weapon while crouching, aiming it like a mortar, he fired and hit the KPV fortification. They celebrated the elimination of the KPV and Ulrich asked "After this, are we finally killing him?" "Of course, I'm sick of him, it is thanks to him our reputation is in ruins" replied Karl. There was, a disk-like figure with at least a 60m span, cables running around it, making strange noises. "Jackpot, Friedrich, start the truck", the truck was a strategically placed 3-ton Opel Blitz with an Sd.Ah.116 tank transporter trailer, "Karl, get the gantry and load the disk", they both replied "Yes, sir", once loaded they started the engine and headed to the harbour along the Yenisei River, there they drove the truck to a freighter ship, the only distinguishable letters in the darkness were CLSWZ. The ship was thought to never make it out. Chapter 2: Raid! March 31st, 2014 Uelen, Russia Word says that an angry Russian general, Vadim O. Ryzhkov is trying to settle a new radical government in Russia, and eventually, the world. The US is well aware of the situation, and sends a group of US Army Rangers, Team Onix. "Gavin, Owen, tell us what you see down the hill" said Sgt. Cameron, in response getting "I see an Mi-24D with a tail marking, a shark with sunglasses, a red star on the background, no VVS markings" from Owen. "Shit, it's the Kolye Unit, the most feared unit in the Spetsnaz" said Waldon. "I thought it was the Vympel" replied Johnston. "Doesn't matter, we need to investigate the base at all costs, move up". As the team moved the Mi-24 deployed some soldiers, who were then gunned down by Onix Team, "Move up, I see a BTR coming our way", the team kept moving deeper into the base, and saw a small command post nearby, "Johnston and I will check it out, cover us" ordered the Sarge, both Cameron and Bryan saw a journal, the journal was secured along with a cell phone. "Bryan, let's go" ordered Cameron in a worried tone. "Sarge, wait a minute" replied Bryan. "Jesus Christ, Bryan, we have enough evidence to prove Ryzhkov is a problem" said Cameron. "Well yeah, but there's some..." Bryan was interruptd by Gavin "Sarge, Bryan, we got company, 30 plus foot mobiles". About 30 Kolye Unit soldiers approached them fully armed with rifles, machine guns and two rocket launchers. "I notice something strange, they're carrying two machine guns, the standard in the RGF in one RPK per platoon" said Jaydon. Gavin raised his M416 and took aim for one of the RPG operators, he fired and he fell to the ground, he was holding his chest wound, one of his teammates attempted to pull him back but he was killed, they were engaged in a gunfight with the most feared unit in the most feared army. "Owen, Jayden, find an elevated position and bring them down as they come" ordered Cameron, Owen had an Mk.14 and Jayden had an M240L, Owen took a shot to one of the enemy troops who fell dead to the ground, meanwhile Gavin, Bryan and Cameron were in much bigger trouble, the Kolyeskis (As coined by Owen) were bringing in BTRs, one of the BTRs brought in snipers, they were carrying Dragunovs with PP-2000s, each sniper was cut down by Jayden's M240 except for one, he managed to get to a high area and shot Bryan in the clavicle. "Fuck!" yelled Bryan, Bryan fell to the ground and played dead, he was dragged behind cover by Cameron as Gavin covered them, the blood was leaving a small trial along the snow that allowed the enemies follow them, "Owen, bring that bastard down!" shouted Cameron on the radio. "That's what I'm trying, but the fucker moves like a roach, he's no longer there" replied Owen, "Screw that, we're in worst problems" a MiG-29M flew and dropped three unguided bombs on them, Bryan immediatly passed out and Owen slipped from his position, he fell on Gavin and then stood up and started firing from over there, "Jayden get down here now!" ordered Owen, Jayden slipped down as well and got himself up. "Owen, Gavin, carry Bryan into the RHIB, Jayden, you and I will cover" The plan was executed and returned back into the RHIB. "Cameron start the engine now" said Gavin, Cameron started the engine and pulled out his Uzi and began firing at the enemies, Jayden deployed his M240 in the side of the boat while Owen fired the M2HB, Gavin was trying to bring back Bryan, the squad got off Uelen into USS Wasp. Chapter 3: Intercepted April 1st, 2014 Aberdeen Proving Grounds General Erick steps into the room where Team Onix was waiting. "Onix Team, great to see you succeeded in your mission" said General Erick. "That journal you seized gave us valuable information, we localized Greek oligarch Stavros Theodorokapoulos, intel says he's been trying to ship weapons to Ryzhkov and the Ultranationalists, and now he's shipping weapons to Ecuatorian warlord Ernesto Toledo, he's using his shipping company ASKOS and recently a vessel sailed from Sumatra, Australian drones saw suspicious movement in the vessel, we are sending USS Momsen and a boarding team to intercept it, gear up, you're among the boarding team, dismissed" said General Erick. April 2nd, 2014 Close to New Guinea "I can't believe Captain Trenton is leading the operation" muttered Owen. "Yes, I've heard he has incredible reputation in the Rangers" replied Gavin. "Gentlemen, wake up, we're boarding the Seahawks now, the Marines will be boarding a team with us" said Cpt. Trenton. In no time Team Onix was aboard an MH-60R with other Marine helicopters behind, an MH-6S Little Bird opened fire against the ASKOS vessel, the vessel was equipped with a 23mm cannon at the bow. "Fuck, Zu-23 at the bow" the Zu-23 damaged a Seahawk and the Seahawk was forced to return to USS Momsen. "Kestrel 6, get that fucking Zeus off of our way" yelled the commander of Onix team, Trenton. "We can't we'll have to risk too much" replied the Little Bird pilot. "Fuck, Walter, take the chopper closer to the Zu-23, we'll create a distraction and allow Kestrel 6 to take it down" the Seahawk pilot got closer and the MH-6S fired its minigun against the Zu, immediatly destroying it. After the frenzy the Seahawks deployed infantry on the deck and made their way to the lower decks, "Check your flank" ordered Lt. Anthony Obregón from the Marines. "Cpt. Trenton, me and my men will secure the upper decks, Ruby 2-8 is already securing the back of the ship" stated Obregón. "Alright Lieutenant, we'll stay here, we're going to ta--" BOOM! An explosion interrupted Cpt. Kevin, the explosion came from the hatch at the end of the deck and a dozen Ultranationalists breached in and attacked the US soldiers, Obregón stayed back to assist Onix Team, Gavin pulled out his M1014 and fired against an Ultranationalist with a riot shield, the pellets went through the shield and killed the Ultranationalist, immediatly letting the other enemies exposed, Jayden fired upon them with an M240 and they fell one by one. "Area cleared, Lt. Anthony, get back to your position, we are taking the lower decks" ordered Cpt. Kevin. Onix team kept going lower and reached a container compartment where they found AK rifles, ammunition, tanks, explosives and drugs. "Jackpot, Bryan, call the Marines, we found the package" ordered Cameron. "Wilco. Onix Team to Ruby 2-8 and Ruby 1-8, we made a shocking discovery" said Johnston. "Ruby 1-8 to Onix team, we secured the bridge, the captain is below custody" replied Anthony. "Ruby 2-8 to Onix team, we found a shipping manifest and useful documents" replied Lt. Frazier, leader of Ruby 2-8. "Captain, this is Onix Team, we secured the ship and are ready for extraction, we need heavy transport to carry some cargo" said Sgt. Cameron, directing to the USS Momsen captain. "Roger that, we're sending our Seahawks and three Zodiacs to your position". Replied the captain. The Seahawks arrived and took the guns, the tanks had to be left behind and the Zodiacs took the infantry back to the destroyer. Chapter 4: Snatch 'n Grab April 10th, 2014 Ramstein AFB, Germany "Onix Team, thanks for your support, we have managed to locate Theodorokapoulos in Crete, he's inside his mansion with heavy security. The Atlantic Fleet has agreed to send its F/A-18 jets" stated General Erick. "Get to your stations, you're going to Greece". An MH-60, callsign Steeler 9-5 is sent to Crete to deploy Onix Team. "Onix Team, we're approaching the objective, ETA 15 seconds" said the pilot, Walter. "Roger that, we'll be meeting with a Russian Spetsnaz trooper" said Cameron. The MH-60 landed, Onix team got off and got their weapons ready, a rasp voice with a thick Russian accent was heard in the bush, a light came out of the bush, it was Lt. Andropov, "American team, Theodorokapoulos is in the village, heavily defended by Ultranationalists". "Great Lieutenant, we got air support on our side" replied Cameron. "Da, the VVS has sent a couple of Su-35s to support us". The team went up a hill and reached his villa, but a group of ghillie snipers popped out and fired at them, "Ambush, Блят" yelled out Andropov. "Team, we got enemy sentry guns to our side" stated Gavin, Owen raised his M40 and fired at the sentry gun's console, immediatly neutralizing the sentry gun. "One down, two more to go" the sentry guns were automated Vladimirnov HMGs. "We can't make a direct attack to the Vladimirnovs, Lieutenant Andropov, follow me" said Sgt. Cameron, both of them went up to the sentry guns and threw their throwing knives at them. "Alright, sentry guns deactivated, these snipers are a major threat". The snipers were equipped with Dragunovs and Desert Eagles, then Ultranationalists roped down quickly from Mi-8 Hips. "От сволач, блят" cursed Konstantin. "Gimme a moment to call the Navy" said Johnston. "VF-143, this is Onix Team, 75th Rangers, request air support" "Roger that, Onix Team, this VFA-143, stand by for JDAM" replied the pilot, then, two F-18Es soared the sky and dropped four JDAMs on the enemies, then the explosion killed the enemies and made a path to Theodorokapoulos' mansion. Onix team breached into The mansion. "Theodorokapoulos is in his room, third floor" stated Andropov, the team toom the first and second floor, and then called the VVS to bomb the boathouse. "Shit, we got Mi-34s deploying troops by the boathouse, we need them neutralized", the VVS sent three Su-35s that destroyed the enemy helicopters, but then T-80U tanks breached the perimeter with companion of demolition teams with AKS-74Us, RPGs and SVDs. "Shit!" the Su-35s performed their bombing run again, the enemies were eliminated and Onyx team made their way to Stavros' room. "Breach in" Gavin used his shotgun to shoot the door hinges and kick it open, Jayden got in and shot Theodorokapoulos in the eye before he could. "Target dead". It then turned out that Theodorokapoulos had a double put in there and he was planning to escape. 'Wait here" Gavin ran to the top floor and climbed the roof, he was quick to react and jumped to Theodorokapoulos' helicopter where he grabbed him and tossed him to the ground. Badly injured, Theodorokapoulos survived and was sent to US custody. Chapter 5: Security measures April 14th, 2014 Kiel, Germany A KSK team just intercepted a message from the Ultranationalists, it says that the European countries will be invaded to pave a way to the USA, to do this they cripple the European defences, which requires terrorist attacks, Ultranationalist leader Vlad Abduleyev agreed with Vadim Ryzhkov to use dirty bombs in Germany, France, Britain and the rest of Western and Northern European countries, the KSK team, Mjölnir has been sent to the Kiel harbours to find the dirty bombs. Mjölnir was aboard a G-Wagen. "Eckmund, Wachtfels, you know the drill, we go to the harbours and wreck their trucks, then we go get the Mitchi Transports Office Building, not far from here" Roland Kössler was driving the SUV. "Wachtfels, turn on the countermeasures" Wachtfels was sitting in the back seat with a jammer, he turned on the jammer. "They're on, if Abduleyev tries to detonate the bomb in our watch, he would not, the jammer jams all electronics around it" Wachtfels said. "Yes" Kössler replied. "But what about the rest of the people?" Eckmund asked. "They will be unable to communicate, right now what matters is to save the German people" Kössler was a serious man, tough and rugged, disciplined, he always cared about winning and defeating the enemy, no matter the cost. "We're nearing the harbours, Rudi, Richard, you know what to do" the three-man team got out of the van, they readied their weapons and approached the harbours. "Rudi, get on that side, Wachtfels, stay with me, we'll cut through this warehouse, there's far too many bad guys by the other routes" Mjölnir team breached the doors and fired at the Ultranationalists inside the warehouse. "Alright, search the containers" the three men looked in the containers and saw nothing. "Let's keep going" it was then when Rudi was tackled by an Ultranationalist, Rudi defended himself and the Ultranationalist fired his M9 to call for help, luckily for Rudi, Richard stabbed the Ultranationalist and saved Eckmund. "You're welcome" Wachtfels said, the KSK moved upstairs where Roland saw an enemy, he said in faux Russian "ето, стоврая шасо?" the Ultranationalist didn't know what to reply and Roland beat him up and tossed him out of the window. "I didn't know you spoke Russian" Wachtfels said in amusement. "Don't get too excited, it was gibberish" Roland replied. "There, I see the docks, they seem to be a little too empty, right?" Rudi exclaimed, Rudi then saw an access route. "There, we jump through that window and then walk down to the harbour" Rudi pointed at a window. "Sounds like a plan" Wachtfels got up and was followed by Roland. "This is it, wait for my go" Rudi jumped through the window and hit the floor. "Richard, you're next" Richard jumped and then Roland. "We're all here, let's go" the team walked down to the harbour, but were blocked by something. "Scheisse, observation tower up there" Roland pointed at the tower. "Let's snipe it down so we can pass" Rudi suggested. "Nah, too cliche, let me go get him" Richard walked up the scaffold and reached the observation tower. "ой, шевая нашо, каещескйи жгра" Richard was also using his faux Russian skills, the guard turned back to see and saw Wachtfels standing with a gun aimed at him, he quickly got up and kicked the gun out of Richard's hands, he stood up and punched Wachtfels in the face. Wachtfels recovered and punched him three times before pushing him off down the stairs. "You, tell us where the bombs are" asked Roland. "Never you stupid" replied the Ultranationalist, he stabbed the Ultranationalist and yielded the location. "Please don't kill me" the Ultranationalist pleaded for his life. "'Never you stupid'" Roland shot him in the head. "We have the bomb's location, harbour, inside a DAF XF truck, white, license plates 'Q4X54 W428', let's go" the team went up to the trucks and saw them. "You see the truck?" Roland asked as he inspected the truck. "No, we only see a Scania, MAN, Mercedes, MAN, MAN, Mercedes, Scania, Volvo, uhh here it is, DAF XL, matches the description" the team opened up the truck, only to see a fake weapon. "It's a dud" the team, enraged, seized the truck and drove it to the Mitchi transports building. "Oi, it's up here" the team was engaged in a long fight with Ultranationalists. The KSK team got out of the truck, one of the Ultranationalists grabbed Wachtfels from behind and attempted to stab him, Wachtfels pushes him away and pulls out his USP and shoots him 3 times before he falls to the ground. "Scheiße, Feindlich infanterie, Angriff!" Yelled Kössler as he saw a van loaded with Ultranationalists. "We have to move!" Eckmund was preparing some C4. "I'm going to plant some C4 on them warehouses!" Eckmund said. Once the C4 was ready they blew up the warehouses that collapsed on top of the Ultranationalists. Mjölnir team breached into the Mitchi Transports building where they met multiple enemies. "Angriff!" Mjölnir team fired their weapons and made their way to the 40th floor. "We're here, ready up" ordered Kössler, the Teuton soldiers inside the elevator readied their weapons and opened the door. "Gott mit uns" Murmured Rudi as the door opened, they saw multiple Ultranationalists and fired at them, they were easily defeated and heard the tick of a clock. "It's the bomb, Abduleyev changed it" the three men proceeded to defuse the bomb, when they got it defused, they got back to their truck to scan for any enemies. When they got in their vehicle, a dozen Ural trucks started to attack them. "Ah Scheiße" exclaimed Rudi and Wachtfels as they saw the trucks. "We need to get them out" the German soldiers fired at the enemies from the back of the truck, as they went moving an AS565 Panther N4 flew by. "Mjölnir team, we see you, we're landing on extraction point Rotte Wiking" said the Panther pilot. "Affirmative. Wachtfels, Rudi, get ready to jump!" Ordered Roland as he descended the speed of the vehicle. "Now!" the three men jumped out of the truck and the Ural trucks crashed with the tractor trailer. "We're in Rotte Wiking" the helicopter landed and they took off. "Ok they're all on board, let's go". Chapter 6: X Marks The Spot April 16th, 2014 Novaya Zemlya, Russia Maj.Gen. Erick and Gen. Boris Ryzhkov were informing their troops the details of the operation. "This ship was lost in 1951 in the Arctic Circle, thought to be carrying a WMD. That's why Vadim Ryzhkov wants it" Maj.Gen. Erick said, while Boris Ryzhkov translated into Russian. Boris was Vadim's brother, a few years ago Vadim asked his brother to join forces and occupy the world, but Boris thought of him as a lunatic and vowed to stop him. "You see, Gen. Boris has agreed to give us a hand and lend part of his unit to recapture the ship, heavily defended by Kolye Unit combatants. Onix team, you'll be going". When the conference ended they went to battle. A large Army Rangers-R.G.F. force was in the island of Novaya Zemlya. They were ready to push into the ship and capture it. "You know the drill. Everyone inside is hostile" said Col. Georgy Baryshnikov one last time before charging against the ship. "Capt. Vitsin will be in the sky with his Mi-28, Koslov, you're the appointed radioman" after this word a massive charge of both US and Russian soldiers headed relentlessly towards the wrecked ship, the heavy snow and storm was no obstacle for the swarm of soldiers. The Kolye Unit combatants were grabbed by surprise. Owen Lester positioned himself in the snow and deployed his sniper rifle. Gavin and Jayden spotted two enemy BMP's in the open, the BMP's fired their 30mm cannons at the infantry. "Chyort! Koslov, call Capt. Vitsin!" ordered Col. Baryshnikov. "On it!". The Mi-28 Havoc fired 3 Ataka-V missiles at the enemy BMP's. "Good work, Capt. Vitsin, BMP's exploded!" Onix team entered the ship. Inside the ship was heavy resistance. "We got enemies in here, clear the area before we advance" Cpt. Trenton yelled. It was about 15 minutes of fighting. "Their defenses cannot hold" Cpt. Voskoboynikov yelled. "Now's our chance, attack" yelled Lt. Andropov. "More bad guys" yelled Stalnyk. "Kill them all" yelled Sgt. Koslov. "Stalnyk, Antsyforov, link up with the Americans and flank the enemies!" yelled Col. Baryshnikov. Both of the Russian privates met Gavin and Bryan. "We need to flank the 'svolochi'" Antsyforov said. "I know, and we need to do it quickly" Gavin replied. The 4 men retreated to the stern of the ship where they would get on the second deck and fire from above. "They're retreating. Sgt. Harper, you're cleared to advance" said Johnston throught the radio. "Awesome" Onix team moved towards the cargo section. "Search for those documents and the WMD" ordered Cpt. Kevin. Cpl. Gavin found the documents and the disk shaped figure, suspected to be a WMD. Chapter 7: Hunt Down April 17th, 2014 Vladikavkaz, Ossetia An M2A3 Bradley IFV advanced through the rough terrain of the city of Vladikavkaz, Ossetia. Constant shelling from the Russian Army left the streets with countless craters. The Ultranationalists have cleared a whole village within hours, more than 320,000 people were deprived from their houses in Vladikavkaz, now the city was Abduleyev's main base of operations. "Onix Team, this is Storm 4-1. We have an OH-58 en route to your position for assistance". The Bradley was driven by Gavin Scott, the TOW was directed by Owen Lester and the FPW's were fired by the rest of the squad. About three ZiL trucks carrying troops approached the Bradley. "Fire the 25mm!" Gavin fired 10 quick shots at each of the trucks, disabling them almost instantly. The Bradley kept moving deeper to Abduleyev's location, the US Army Rangers around the Bradley helped push deeper. "Shit! We got 20 plus RPGs in those windows!" yelled Sgt. Cameron as Ultranationalists with RPG-7's fired at the Army Rangers on the ground. "Storm 4-1, we need immediate assistance. Popping red flares to indicate where" yelled Owen Lester as he opened the hatch to throw a flare. The OH-58 Kiowa arrived, it fired its rocket payload at the building façade. The Ultranationalists all died. "Good effect, Storm 4-1. Thanks for the assistance. Onix Team out". Suddenly a T-62 tank raced out of a wall and fired a shot from its main gun but missed the Bradley. "Fuck!" Owen aimed the TOW at the T-62 and fired it, the T-62 was destroyed and its operators were killed. A large U.S. Army force stood outside of Abduleyev's compound, the Hotel Elbrus. "Breach in" ordered Cpt. Kevin Trenton. Scott placed a breaching charge in the door and equipped his M590A1 shotgun, when the charge went off, Onix Team got in and made it to the penthouse. "Surrender yourself Abduleyev" ordered Sgt. Cameron Harper, aiming his M416 at Abduleyev. "Never!" Abduleyev fired 3 shots from his Glock and injured Harper. Gavin fired his shotgun at Abduleyev and blew part of his torso, killing him instantly. "Help Cameron!" the medic came to give medical treatment to an injured Sergeant Harper. "Baseplate, this is Onix Team, the objective was killed. We need MEDEVAC, our CO was shot". Chapter 8: A New Enemy April 19th, 2014 Hindu Kush, Afghanistan "So, explain this once more, they are sending us to Hindu Kush mountain range, in Afghanistan to bring an exiled prince supporting Ryzhkov? How?" Johnston asked. "It's quite simple, he is an exiled prince from Oman, he has been a supporter of Ryzhkov since the beginning" replied Sgt. Harper. Onix team looked down a valley, they saw ballistic missiles ready to launch. "Are those Prince Farhad's?" asked Gavin. "Damn right they are, Farhad bought about 10 to use on cities in Northern India, luckily he hasn't had a chance to do so" Sgt. Harper said. Onix team made its way to Farhad's villa. "Enemies, 12 o'clock, dead ahead" Jaydon aimed his M249 at the 9-man squad just in front of Onix team. "Slot 'em" Onix team fired their weapons at the enemies and then confronted more than 20 soldiers, Pvt. Lester positioned up in a ridge with his sniper rifle and fired. After a long fight Owen turned a body around. "They're Ryzhkov's men" confused, Onix team continued its mission and left the area. The US Army Ranger team stumbled upon a sniper. "Sniper! Get to cover, now!" Gavin and Owen ducked behind a fallen log. "I saw him" said Jaydon. "Where?". "Up on that rocky hill" replied Jaydon. Jaydon aimed down his ACOG scope at the sniper's location, but flinched after the sniper hit the log he was taking cover in. "Owen, you'll fire while I spot him" Johnston used a piece of glass to reflect the sun on the sniper's eyes. "Alright, slot him". Owen fired a shot from his M14 and hit the sniper right in the 'Fatal T'. "Good work Owen, let's keep moving". The Ranger team was approaching the objective, they made their way through a golf course with large patrols. "We need to slip past them. Wait here" Cpt. Trenton made his way to a small hut and killed the forward observer in the hut. "I got you son of a bitch" Kevin snapped his neck and dragged him to a pond where he dumped the body. Kevin took his mortar guidance system and got back with Onix team. "Here, I got a mortar guidance system, Gavin, you're in charge of it" Kevin gave the MGS to Gavin asked how to use it "How do I know when to fire it?". "Easy, just use your basic Russian skills to mark the location" replied Kevin. "Sounds simple" Gavin put it in his belt and Onix team continued with the mission. "Shit, it's 4 T-90's, a Mi-24P, 2 Krug missile systems, 9 BTR-80's and multiple Vodniks" said Jaydon. "Now the MGS would be opportune" Gavin pulled out the MGS and called the artillery. " Нам необходимо 300мм 9М55К5 ракет по следующими координатами: 48 север, 37 восток" (We need 300mm 9M55K5 rockets on the following coordinates: 48 North, 37 East). 300mm rockets were fired from a BM-30 Smerch MLRS, the rockets hit the marked locations and the Kolye unit teams in the golf course were KIA or WIA after the rocket barrage. "Seems fair enough to me, let's keep going" Onix team took a golf cart to Prince Farhad's safehouse. "Don't you think it's strange to have a golf course in the middle of nowhere?" asked Owen. "Not really, when one's a prince, he gets all the luxuries" replied Gavin. "Yeah but, he's an exile, right? All of your success and all that should be taken away. I think..." replied Jaydon. "One does not simply stop being a prince" Gavin replied. "And why did he choose Hindu Kush? There's no way a human soul could be up here in the cold weather and rough terrain" Owen said. "If you see where Edinburgh Castle is, or Neuschwanstein Castle, this wouldn't surprise you at all" Gavin said. With all being said, Onix team reached Farhad's villa. "Look at that place, it is so majestic. More majestic than... I dunno what to say, more majestic than... Screw this I won't say anything" said Bryan Johnston. "Let's get there quickly" Sgt. Harper said. Onix team breached into the villa and encountered mercenaries. "Slot 'em" ordered Sgt. Cameron Harper, the mercenaries were all killed and Onix team found Farhad in the panic room. "Prince Farhad, you are being extradicted by the 75th Ranger Regiment". "Just you? 7 puny military?" said Farhad, about to burst into laughter. "Yes, just us, 7 puny military, now spare yourself and everything will be easier" said Harper. "That's impossible, my mercenaries will crush you like they did in Oman in 1972". "Sir, I am sorry to tell you that your mercenaries have been defeated, by us" said Cpl. Gavin. "Dammit, I shouldn't have hired those useless vermin. I should have hired Shadow PMC!" said Farhad. "Everyone inside the villa, this is Vadim Ryzhkov, surrender to us and everything will be easier, you are surrounded, there is no way around". "Ah, that scum Ryzhkov, my ally, my betrayer. He left me to die in one of his prisons after I was deemed unnecessary for him, but you will pay Ryzhkov, oh you will. I will have you hung like I did with that man in Sudan in 1987. You will suffer the WRATH OF PRINCE ABDULLAH FARHAD OF OMAN!!!". "This guy's funny with his delirium" said Jaydon. "We need to get out fast" said Harper. "I can offer some method of transport" said Farhad. "What?" Onix team asked. "My personal golden UH-1 Huey with great music". Onix team boarded his helicopter, it didn't have any marks or identification. "This is my great method of transportation, my personal UH-1 Huey, built in USA. It is quite inappropiate for you, stinky army men, but oh well". Farhad piloted them to the nearest US Military base and Farhad offered to help. Chapter 9: Four Two Zero April 20th, 2014 Somewhere in Western Ecuador Onix team was patrolling the jungle in Ecuador. Farhad tells that Ecuatorian drug dealer Ernesto Toledo is a close contact of Vadim Ryzhkov, and that he distributes drugs across North America especially during 4:20, Farhad says that the distribution of marijuana is also a way to cover up Ryzhkov and Toledo's plan. "We haven't seen anything, can we leave?" said Jaydon. "Hmm.. If you want your kids smoking weed that's fine" replied Harper. Suddenly they saw movement in the thick bush. "Put your hands up in the air and come out of the treeline. Ponga las manos arriba y salga de la arboleda" said Gavin. "Don't shoot, we're allies" a thick British accent came from the trees. Two men, an old English captain with a beard and a boonie hat and a stocky, tall and short-haired Russian man came out of the treeline. "Ryzhkov has deployed a WMD just West of here" said the British captain. Onix team and the new members, Price and Nikolai had been given clearance to search for Toledo by Gen. Erick. "What Now?" asked Johnston. "We go in, fight the militia and get the WMD" said Price. "Sounds good to me" said Gavin. Onix team was about to enter Guayaquil, the largest city in Ecuador in a Mitsubishi Montero. Once in Guayaquil it all appeared peaceful until they spotted a short man with sunglasses and a polo shirt, wearing a Stetson, large boots a fishing vest. "It's Toledo, get off the vehicle" Onix team followed Toledo as he walked into an alleyway that took them to a skidrow where they were ambushed by Toledo's militia. "Shit!" Onix team fought the militiamen while chasing Toledo and were then ambushed by a Kolye Unit fireteam. "Ryzhkov's here, damn!" Onix team kept chasing Toledo through the skidrow and were halted by a police barricade. "Take the sewer system instead". "I dunno what's worst, chasing a druglord in a city full of angry militiamen or have to bear with the stench of shit of down here" exclaimed Lester. "I'm gonna wear my gas mask, I'm not gonna bear with this smell anymore" said Gavin. It was just in time when he put his gas mask, Ryzhkov and his men had placed gas canisters in the sewer to intoxicate Onix team. "Gas masks on, now!" ordered Sgt. Harper. Ryzhkov's men ambushed Onix team in the sewers and a long fight happened with Onix Team and Kolye Unit. "Onix Team, this is Erick, we have spotted the WMD in San Victoriano". San Victoriano was a brand new city built after the García-Robertson Plan, which consisted in a modern city for anyone wishing to live a better life, it was an independent city that was chosen to be built in Ecuador for unknown reasons. "General Erick, we're in the San Victoriano-Guayaquil bridge, out". Chapter 10: A Last Push April 20th, 2014 San Victoriano Onix Team stood on the San Victoriano bridge, built to connect Guayaquil with the city. More US forces arrived to combat the militia and Ryzhkov's men. "Onix team, this is Capt. Bernard Keyson. We need to push into the city, but we are outnumbered". Then, an F-22 Raptor squad flew by. "All units on the ground, this is Sandcrane. We are ready to receive orders and are standing by" said the F-22 pilot. "Sandcrane, this is Sgt. Harper, we need air support on the West side of the Bridge, over" said Sgt. Harper. "Roger that, preparing JDAMs" said the Sandcrane commander and 3 F-22 raptors flew by and fired their JDAM loads. "That's it, Sandcrane, thanks for the assistance". The bridge was abandoned by Ryzhkov's forces and the Americans advanced towards San Victoriano. "Cpt. Keyson, we'll be taking this street, you and your team continue moving West" said Cpt. Trenton. "Onix Team, with me" said Cpt. Trenton. Onix team moved through the street where they were engaged by Ryzhkov's men, Onix team fought Ryzhkov's army as they moved through the streets rigged with IEDs. "The street's filled with IEDs" exclaimed Johnston. "That's not the only problem, T-90 moving down this street" exclaimed Jaydon. "Cpt. Trenton, where are the Javelins" asked Gavin. "We left them in the Humvees just here in the intersection with the bridge and this street" repled Cpt. Kevin. Gavin ran as fast as he could to the Humvee, where he drove it with the Javelins on the trunk and arrived back to Onix team's location. "Use the Javelins, it will help" said Gavin. Each of Onix Team's member grabbed a Javelin, Gavin and Owen aimed it to the T-90s. "Lock on" they both fired their missile launchers and defeated the tanks. After getting out of the street Onix team saw the airport a few kilometers away. "There, the airport" Nikolai pointed at the airport, far from the city, in a separate island. "What's that airplane, look at the size of that thing" Jaydon pointed at it. "It's an Antonov An-124 'Ruslan', NATO reporting name Condor, one of the biggest ever built" said Owen, everyone looked at him. "What? I can know stuff" he said. "Has anyone noticed the disk on top of it? I mean, it clearly looks like... Oh no, this is not good" said Bryan. "We saw that same disk in the EPRVlurda spirit" said Sgt. Harper. "Fuck" said Jaydon. "It's glowing, Everyone hit the deck now!" yelled Price as loud as he could. They all ducked beneath the park bench, the airport was pulverized, aircraft of both US and Russian origin crashed, Cpt. Keyson's voice was heard one last time before the communication was cut "These guys just turned on something, oh nooooo!!!". Onix team got up, Owen was first to get out "Hey Walton, am I dead?". "No, it seems like they just test-fired it" said Jaydon. Gavin said "Now that's some fucked up shit man". An F-22 almost crashed where Onix team was. "Let's go out there, we need to go" said Price. "There's no need" said everyone else except Trenton and Gavin. "If you wanna see your country fall it will be because of you" said Trenton. "Now what do we do? Ryzhkov just brought a whole city down to dust, killed nearly 200 of our guys and has a dangerous weapon on his hands" said Bryan. "That's exactly why we should go, Jaydon, this is interesting stuff man, don't you wanna know how it ends? And Sgt. Harper, this is about our country, our nation. Owen, you always strive for answers, this is where you should" said Gavin. "Forget about me" said Bryan. "What, why? What about gator hunting weekends, Miami Heat games, the cheerleaders of your college, think about it man" said everyone. "Ah fuck this I'm joining you" said Bryan. Chapter 11: Endgame April 20th, 2014 San Victoriano International Airport "My sight ain't working, what about yours?" asked Jaydon. "Nothing" replied Gavin. "Comms down, electronics are down as well" said Sgt. Harper. "EMP" said Jaydon. Onix team arrived to what was once a terminal in the airport. "It's scorching hot here" said Bryan. "It's because of the explosion, there must be a nearby fire here as well" said Jaydon. "I see the airplane, not far from here" said Price. Toledo walked by with two of his bodyguards, Price aimed his weapon and fired at the guards, he ran to get Toledo but got stabbed in the arm by Toledo. Onix team ran to assist but Toledo was gone among the heavy smoke. Both Nikolai and Gavin got him up, but he was slowly bleeding. "Get him in to a safe area, now" ordered Sgt. Harper, there was no option, the airplane. "Hurry up, it's going to take off. Nikolai, get him in the airplane" said Harper. Onix team ran to get aboard the airplane. The US Army Rangers team planned to take over the plane and stop it from striking the US. "Gavin, give Price medical assistance" said Harper. Gavin quickly injected Price with a pain reliever as he tried to stop the bleeding. "Alright, you're patched up and good to go" said Gavin "Now let's go". Onix team fought their way to the weapon's command system. "I'm all out of ammo" Owen called. "Owen, take this" Jaydon slided a belt of 7.62mm cartirdges to Owen, who picked it up and reloaded his rifle. "Alright, I'm good" Owen called. Onix team reached the control room, only to see it was impossible to tresspass the thick door between them and the weapon. "Where may Vadim be? Let's get him before he uses the weapon". "He must be in the cockpit, anyone know how to get there?" asked Jaydon. "Yup, all the way down the fuselage" replied Owen. Onix team fought to the cockpit, only to find the pilot and no sign of Ryzhkov, then they heard through the P.A. system a message from Ryzhkov "Gentlemen, how could you be so foolish to board this aircraft? There's no way out of this one, your country is going down". "Where is he?" "He's in the control room, quickly, let's get there" "How are we going to stop him" "There is no option, we'll blow the plane up" Onix team stood outside of the control room, separated by a thick glass window from Vadim Ryzhkov. "All this time you gave me was enough to make my final preparations, enjoy" said Ryzhkov. "I don't think so young man" said Harper. Owen pulled out a stick of RDX explosives and pasted it on the glass. "I am not scared, American. It will kill you and me, leaving the weapon intact. "It's showtime, enjoy" Owen detonated the bomb and Gavin fired 5 shots of the Pfeifer Zeliska he carried at the weapon control system. "The plane's going down" "We need to get out quickly" everyone got their parachutes and jumped. "Where's Ernesto?" asked Gavin, he reached out for one of the parachutes but was pulled out of the way by Toledo, Gavin pulled his knife out and cut his leg so he could take the parachute. "So long, sucker" he said as he jumped out. "We're 300km outside of Jacksonville, Florida. We'll be landing where you live Bryan" said Jaydon through his radio. "Jacksonville?? What about the airplane debris?" said Bryan. The Army Rangers, Price and Nikolai hit the ground, where Bryan started telling a lot of fantastic stories of Jacksonville, Florida. It was then when both Toledo and Ryzhkov were knocked out in a field next to where they were. "It's them", they got both of them back up, only to hand them to Gen. Erick and Gen. Boris Ryzhkov. "You should have joined me, brother" said Vadim. "Oh, suka, please. I'd rather die than join you!" replied Boris. Characters US Army Rangers/US Marine Corps *Maj.Gen. Gerald Erick *Cpt. Kevin Trenton *Sgt. Cameron Harper *Cpl. Gavin Scott *Pvt. Owen Lester *Pvt. Jaydon Waldon *Pvt. Bryan Johnston *Capt. Walter Goodman *Lt. Anthony Obregón *Lt. Frazier Russian Army *Gen. Boris Ryzhkov *Col. Georgy Baryshnikov *Capt. Andrey Voskoboynikov *Capt. Mark Vitsin *Sgt. Ivan Koslov *Lt. Konstantin Andropov *Pvt. Anatoly Stalnyk *Pvt. Viktor Antsyforov KSK *Roland Kössler *Rudi Eckmund *Richard Wachtfels Multiplayer The Multiplayer uses a mixture of both Danger Close and Call of Duty games. It is bases in the events of the campaign and some who are non-canon to the campaign, there are 4 factions, the US Army Rangers, Russian Ground Forces, KSK and Kolye Unit. Killstreaks *3 Kills **UAV Recon **60mm Shell: A mortar shell will hit an indicated position. *4 Kills **Care Package *6 Kills **Air Support (F-16 for the Americans, MiG-29 for the Russians, Tornado GR.4 for the Germans) **Sentry Gun Vehicles *HMMWV "Humvee" (American) *GAZ-2975 Tigr (Russian) *G-Wagen (German) *M2A3 Bradley (American) *BTR-80 (Russian) *BMP-2 (Russian) *Fennek (German) *AH-64 Apache (American) *Mi-28 Havoc (Russia) *EC135 (German) Weapons Assault Rifles *M16A4 *AK-47 (Original 1947 version available as an unlock when unlocking all camos for it) *OTs-14 Groza *TAR-21 *FAL *G36K *ACR *SCAR-H *CZ-805 BREN *AUG A2 *M416 *XM8 Sniper Rifles *SR-25 *Dragunov *SV-98 *M40A3 *WA2000 *PSG1 *Mk.14 EBR (Unlocked without a scope) *Våpensmia NM149 *Barrett .50 cal LMGs *RPK-74 *L86 LSW *M249 SAW *MG3 *M240L *PKP Pecheneg *AUG HBAR *M60E3 SMGs *MP5 *Uzi *PP-19 Bizon *PP-91 *PP-2000 *Calico M960 *FN P90TR *AKS-74u Shotguns *M590A1 *SPAS-12 *USAS-12 *Armsel Striker *M1014 *Beretta 682 *KSG 12 *KS-23 Sidearms *M9A1 *Walther P99 *USP .45 *MP443 Grach *M93 Raffica *Glock 18 *Desert Eagle *S&W M500 Perks Tier One: *Rocket Launcher: Equip a faction specific rocket launcher w/ 2 rockets. *Claymore: Equip 2 remote detonated mines. *C4: Equip 3 remote detonated explosives. *Metal detector: Equip a metal detector that beeps when close to enemy equipment. Tier Two: *Sleight of Hand: Increased reloading speed. Pro Version: ADS faster. *Double Tap: Increased Fire rate. Pro Version: Faster Melee. *Second Chance: When shot, fall to the ground and pull out a pistol. Pro Version: Donn't bleed out. *Overkill: Carry two primaries, no secondary. Pro Version: Carry two attachments per weapon. Tier Three: *Scavenger: Replenish ammo from dead peoples. Pro Version: Carry more ammo. *Hardline: Killstreaks require one kill less. Pro Version: Change the content of a care package. *Phantom: Invisible on thermal optics, killstreaks and add a ghillie suit. Pro Version: No nmae tag or red crosshairs, dead silent. *Marathon: Run faster. Pro Version: No falling damage. Tier Four: *Fireproof: Endure more fire damage. Pro Version: Immune to poison gas, decreased effect of stun weapons. *Recon: Locate the pinpoint location of an enemy bombardment. Pro Version: Turn enemy equipment into friendly, booby trap enemy care packages. *Phalcon Eye: Hold breath longer when scoped. Pro Version: Faster weapon change. Maps *Casino: "After a terrorist attack, this luxurious casino in Las Vegas was abandoned, ideal for sniping". Category:FanFiction Category:Gloryman3 Category:Call of Duty Category:FanFiction Category:Gloryman3 Category:Call of Duty